legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9: Part 1/Transcript
COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS... (Sam Fisher is seen running from something.) A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... (Sam ends up approaching a dead end. Tom Reed is behind him.) Fisher: Fuck! Reed: Miss me, Sam? Fisher: No! Reed: Neither did I! Where's Grim?!! Fisher: Go to hell! (Reed charges at Sam. However he is stopped by Tommy Oliver. Tommy causes Reed to trip.) Tommy: This way! (Sam and Tommy enter an appartment building. They eventually reach the roof. Reed catches up to them.) Reed: Well well. Look who it is. The famous Tommy Oliver. Tommy: The years haven't been kind to you, Reed. Reed: Megiddo is really pissed off at you both! You and Caldwell are officially on their shit-list! Come with me NOW! Tommy: I'm gonna have to say NO. (Reed gets out a knife and charges at them. They move out of the way, causing Reed to fall off the roof.) Fisher: FUCK!! (They hear an incomming chopper.) Tommy: No time. We need to get outta here! (The two run off. At the bottom, Reed gets up from a pile of boxes, unharmed, and just walks off.) LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON IX A FEW MONTHS LATER (Tommy is seen approaching the front entrance of Canterlot High. Inside the school, Sunset Shimmer and Caboose approaches the front entrance and greets Tommy.) Sunset: Hello. Are you the new teacher I'm suppose to show around? Tommy: Um.. yeah. I am. I'm Doctor Tommy Oliver. Caboose: He's a Doctor?! I don't even have an appointment! I don't even feel sick!! Tommy: No. I'm not a Medical Doctor. I teach science. Caboose: Sorry. Sorry. (Sunset shows Tommy around.) Sunset: And there's the Science Lab, which you'll be teaching in. The Computer Lab is right there, and... Oh! We'll be having another music showcase. Tommy: Ah. I remember the last one. Which turned into sort of a "Battle of the Bands". Sunset: Huh? You knew about that? Tommy: It's... been all over the newswire. Sunset: It has? Tommy: Multi-Universal NewsWire. Sunset: Oh. I.. didn't know you payed attention to all of that. Tommy: Life's full of surprises. Um.. Where's the Principal's Office? Sunset: Oh. Principal Celestia's Office is down the hall there. On the right. Tommy: Okay. Thanks. (Sunset walks off. Tommy makes his way to Principal Celestia's Office. He knocks on the door.) Principal Celestia: Come in! (Tommy enters the office.) Tommy: Hi. Doctor Tommy Oliver. This is my first day here. Celestia: Oh yes. I remember now! Glad you could be here. Nice to meet you. Tommy: Same here. Um.. Is my class ready? Celestia: They are. I'll take you to it. (In the science lab, the class is seen messing around. Rarity is seen sitting next to Rainbow Dash.) Rainbow Dash: So when's our new teacher gonna show? Rarity: Nobody knows, darling. (Tommy enters.) Tommy: Alright, everyone. Settle down! (Everyone calms down.) Tommy: I'm Doctor Oliver, and I'll be your teacher. (Sunset enters and sits with Rarity and Rainbow Dash.) Sunset: Hey. Rainbow Dash: Tour go good? Sunset: Yeah. That guy right there, he was the one i had to show around. Rarity: (Gasp) Really? He looks nice. Tommy: Is everything okay, Rarity? Rarity: Um.. Yes. Everything is fine. Tommy: Alright. (Notices an empty stool) Is there someone missing? Rainbow Dash: Flash had something to do in the band room. (In the band room, Flash, along with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, are keeping an eye on a photobooth looking machine.) Scootaloo: So why are we keeping an eye on a photobooth? Flash: Because this is a part of Cal's training session. He wanted us to keep an eye on this machine to keep it out of the wrong hands. Apple Bloom: Why are we worried about a photobooth? Flash: It's a time machine. Spongebob and Plankton created it. Even Plankton himself doesn't want this to fall into the wrong hands. Sweetie Belle: Well, this is just crazy. I'm headed back to class. Scootaloo: We're right behind you. (However, they bump into Tommy.) Tommy: Is everything alright? (Looks at Flash) Flash Sentry, can you explain to me why you're not in my class? (Flash runs over to a note from Freeze.) "Flash, I need the time machine here to be kept safe until I get back to campus from lunch. Get the three new trainees to do so, too. They need the lesson. Thanks. Freeze." Tommy: Okay. You're good. But next time let me know. Flash: Uh. You talk like you're familiar with this. Tommy: I'll explain after dismissal. (To Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) Flash needs you with him. Scootaloo: Are you sure that's... (Sweetie Belle covers Scootaloo's mouth) *mumbles* Tommy: Sweetie Belle, hands to yourself. Okay? Sweetie Belle: Well... Tommy: Trust me. Flash knows what he's doing. I'll explain everything after we release. I promise. (Tommy leaves the room. Meanwhile, at base, Cal starts seeing a number of fighters on the screen.) Cal: What the? Are those Tie Fighters? (Looks closer) That's the Homeworld Gem insignia! (Back at Canterlot High, Tommy re-enters the Science Lab.) Tommy: Hey everyone. Sorry about that. Apparently Flash has an authorized reason for his absence. Now, can anyone tell some of the elements of the periodic table? (An explosion is heard nearby. The students look outside the window and see numerous Tie Fighters.) Vice Principal Luna: (P.A. System) Attention! Please remain calm! The Mayor has declared a State of Emergency! All students report to the Main Foyer for early dismissal! (The students make their way out of the room. Sunset, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are stopped by Tommy.) Tommy: Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, come with me. Rarity: Shouldn't we make our way to the exit? Tommy: I'll explain everything. Just come with me. (Tommy finds Pinkie Pie and Applejack, and then makes his way to the band room.) Tommy: Okay, your four. I need you to come with me. (The group arrives in the base and see Cal and Fluttershy.) Sunset: Wait. Why did you take us to our base? Tommy: You remember hearing about that final fight against the Nightmare Forces? Sunset: Yeah. My boyfriend lead the charge. Tommy: I know. I was there, too. Applejack: Let's me get this straight. You were there in that Legendary fight? Tommy: I was a member of the legendary group of heroes. After the battle, Agent Michigan retired, married Luna, and had a son. Then Princess Cadance and Shining Armor announced that they were about to have a baby. Things have been out of the loop for a while. Sunset: Wait a minute. You're the Green Power Ranger! Tommy: Was. After the final fight, I've lost my powers as a Power Ranger. But the Dino Charge Rangers told Freeze that they're more than happy to help you. Cal: There's someone I need you guys to meet. She was once a mentor to Tommy and the Turbo Power Rangers. (The heroes enter the main room and see a woman inside an energy tube.) Cal: This is Dimitria. She's from Inquiris. Sunset: So, those Tie Fighters. Are they Empire? Dimitria: As strange as this may sound, they are not. They are from a force that is far worse. Tommy: You guys ever hear of the Homeworld Gems? Sunset: Yeah. But we beat them like over 70 years ago. Tommy: But you've only beaten Jasper and Peridot. Between the gap of seven decades, Peridot ended up learning about the Earth's beauty. She defected became a member of our order. We're facing their leader. Fluttershy: Their leader? Tommy: She's called Yellow Diamond. A warmonging tyrant Gem bent on Earth's destruction. Sunset: I thought she'd rather stay away from the Earth and let the Cluster do the job. Tommy: Peridot openly insulted Yellow Diamond to her face through the Direct Diamond Communcation System. I'm thinking she's handling the situation herself this time. Dimitria: That is correct, Tommy. Yellow Diamond has grown very unhappy with her numerous failures and has decided to take it upon herself to send fighters to destroy the Earth. Therefor, time is of the escence. Cal: I'm gonna call a friend of mine. His name is Tyler. He's a Dino Charge Ranger. The Red one. Tommy: Make it happen. (Meanwhile, in the city, a group of Stormtroopers march in. Two of them stop all of a sudden.) Trooper: What are you doing?! Stormtrooper 1: '''Where here to stop you! (The two reveal themselves as Tyler and the Spy.) '''Spy: We never really were on your side. Tyler: Get the others! I'll start this off! Spy: Splendid. (Spy disappears.) TR-8R: Hey! Traitor!! (TR-8R gets out his weapon.) Tyler: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DINO CHARGER READY!! (Tyler clicks his Dino Charger and puts it in his Morpher.) Tyler: ENERGIZE! UNLEASH THE POWER!!! (Tyler begins morphing. The morphing is complete.) Tyler: Think you can take me? (TR-8R charges at Tyler. Tyler uses his saber to fight against him. Another Stormtrooper attempts to sneak up on Tyler, but is killed by Spy. Cal, Nevada, Freeze, Chase, Koda, Shelby, and Riley all arrive.) Chase: Need help? Tyler: You bet! (Cal rushes over to TR-8R and knocks him out.) Cal: Dumbass. Tyler was never on your side. (Chase is seen fighting numerous troopers.) Chase: Call me a hot shot! (Chase gets out his blaster and fires against the troopers.) Chase: I never miss! (Riley uses his saber to combat the troopers. Freeze takes on another group.) Freeze: Now you see me... (uses instant transmission) NOW I'M UP HERE!! (Freeze equips his Gravity Spikes and takes out the troopers. The troopers then start to make a run for it and eventually are driven out of the city. The heroes return to Base.) Cal: So did you guys see my unstoppable on that TR-8R guy? Chase: I was more focused on Freeze's Gravity Spikes. Nevada: Both are good either way. Tommy: Glad you all made it back. Fluttershy: This isn't the only time we'll be expecting the Homeworld Gems to send Tie Fighters here. Dimitria: This attack is only the start of what's to come. Yellow Diamond will not stop until she destroys the Earth. It is your duty to protect the Earth as well as the rest of the Multi-Universe. Tommy: We'll do everything we can. Dimitria: Tommy, you will need to train the Cutiemark Crusaders. They will need to help when the time is right. Tommy: You got it. (to the CMC) You girls ready. (The CMC looks at Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack.) Applejack: Ah believe in you, girls! Rainbow Dash: How 'bout it? You in? Scootaloo: We're in! Dimitria: Then your training will begin immediately. Be careful. (Meanwhile, Mich and Vice Principal Luna are seen having dinner with their son.) Luna: I'm just glad everything is back to normal. Mich: Well, my friends have known what to do for many years. Luna: So have you. I'm glad you've gotten us to shelter before it could get worse for us. Daniel: Thanks, Dad! Mich: No prob, champ. (Someone knocks on the door.) Mich: Who could that be? (Mich goes over to the door. It's Bulk.) Bulk: Heeeeey!! Mich: Bulk. What are you doing here? Bulk: Well, I just moved in next door. I just wanted to see how you're doing! Mich: I'm fine. Still hanging out with Skull? Bulk: Barely. But, I have his son with me. Mich: Wait. He has a son? Bulk: Yeah. Sheesh, you and I should communicate more often. Oh! Maybe next week?! Mich: Well... Bulk: Good!! Seeya next week!! (The door shuts. Luna just smiles at Mich. Mich give a nervous smile back at her.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts